Subject James Christopher Potter
by Acelinn
Summary: The meanderings of a food-deprived mind. Lily Evans is in need of food. Subject James Christopher Potter is in need of Lily. It's an inevitable clash of wills.


_This is a peculiar one-shot I wrote on a Sunday morning when I was supposed to be doing my homework. Please read and review!_

_Summary: __The meanderings of a food-deprived mind. Lily Evans is in need of food. Subject James Christopher Potter is in need of Lily. It's an inevitable clash of wills._

_Disclaimer: I own plot. JK Rowling own everything else. You sue not. _

_

* * *

_

_Subject James Christopher Potter_

_Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong._

Lily wailed. Seven o'clock already!

How could she possibly drag herself out of bed, get dressed, wash her teeth and face, and still make it to breakfast on time without seeing Potter?

Lily picked up her things and left.

Peering around the doors of the Great Hall, she grimaced. Subject James Christopher Potter at nine o'clock.

What was he doing over at the Slytherin table?

Ouch.

Oh. That was what he was doing.

Strange place to shoot hexes from…

And why did it put red, white and pink bows in my hair?

I hope Malfoy thanks me for taking that blow, Lily thought.

"Lily! Hey, Lily!"

James Potter has spied Lily Evans.

Pity, that. Now she'll have to wait until lunch.

Turning on her heel, Lily strode away.

_Dong._

Lily groaned. One o'clock already.

She would have to go down to the Great Hall if she intended on eating at any time. In any case, her stomach seemed to insinuate that.

Lily picked up her things and left.

Peering around the doors to the Great Hall, she grimaced. Subject James Christopher Potter at eleven o'clock.

What was he doing at the Hufflepuff table?

Uh…are – are those _hearts_?

Ew.

Oh. That was what he was doing.

It's normal to hex harmless loyal little things to shoot squishy, pink, heart-shaped Merlin-knows-what at Slytherins, isn't it?

I hope Avery thanks me for taking that blow, Lily thought.

"Lily! Please wait! I have something to say!"

James Potter has again spied Lily Evans.

Pity, that. Now she'll have to wait until dinner.

Turning on her heel, Lily strode away.

_Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. Dong. _

Lily smiled. Six o'clock at last.

She could finally go back down to the Great Hall and satiate her growling stomach.

Lily picked up her things and left.

Peering around the doors to the Great Hall, she grimaced. Subject James Christopher Potter at one o'clock.

What was he doing at the Ravenclaw table?

"Look! It's Lily Evans!" The world knows her name.

Is that – a _cupid_?

Wearing a diaper, carrying a glittering bow and arrows? Hoisting up his diaper, floating in mid-air like a great, bored beetroot?

Then a voice came.

"_Oh Lily Flower, with eyes so bright,_

_Please let me hold your hand tonight._

_Your beauty is as radiant as the moon,_

_I can never say "I love you" too soon._

_Lily, please don't walk down that line,_

_Because I want you to be my Valentine!"_

Did Potter just stand on Ravenclaw table and read Lily a Valentine?

It sure seemed like it.

Lily looked around. Sure enough, in the space of five hours the Hall had been transformed. How had she forgotten that it was Valentine's Day?

"Prongs, Valentine's Day is tomorrow."

Right. That would be why. Lily smiled.

James grinned. "No sense in waiting til the last minute!"

So that was what the pink squishy hearts and the ribbons were for.

But then, why is his wand out, and is that a book?

"_Accio!_"

Oh. That was what he was doing.

Lily then found herself travelling across the Hall at a high speed towards Subject James Christopher Potter.

Then it stopped.

Lily looked down.

Into a pair of hazel eyes.

She had fallen on top of James Potter.

She supposed she should thank him for taking that blow.

"Lily! Did you hear the poem?"

James Potter looks a tad worried. Lily smiled.

"Did you write it yourself?"

"Pathetic excuse for a poem, wasn't it?" Cupid asks.

Sirius gagged him.

James smiled.

Lily smiled.

"I'll be your Valentine, Potter."

Lily smiled.

James smiled.

Everyone in the Hall stared.

Cupid started singing.

Sirius pounced on Cupid.

The food vanished.

Lily screamed.

Pity, that. Now she'll have to wait until breakfast.

Lily felt a hand tap her on the shoulder.

She turned to see James Potter.

"Do you want me to show you where the kitchens are?"

Lily smiled.

Turning on her heel, Lily strode away, following James.

* * *

_Well…_

_That turned out extremely weird. _

_I would like to say that I did not plan this out at all. It was a spur of the moment thing, as you can probably tell. Anyway, please review! _

_Acelinn._


End file.
